


if sam found steve

by kippenlakes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, kms, written before endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippenlakes/pseuds/kippenlakes
Summary: written before endgame, title is pretty self-explanatory





	if sam found steve

Sam was flying up, killing enemies below him. Never in a million years did Sam Wilson think he’d be fighting with the Avengers. Never in a million years did he think he’d be friends with Captain America.

He scanned the battlefield that took up his entire view, getting ready to give aid to whoever needed it. As soon as he spotted a pocket of aliens headed towards the tree and raccoon (their names slipped his mind, did he ever even learn them?), something in the periphery of his vision caught his eye: Steve Rogers being thrown to the ground like a toy by the titan they were trying to defeat. Before he could realize what he was doing, Sam was flying at a much faster speed that he should’ve been, just trying, just hoping, he would get there in time. 

But it would be too late.

Sam landed next to Steve, struggling to take in the almost lifeless body in front of him; struggling to take in the deep cuts along Steve’s body, his blood painting the forest floor. Sam didn’t want to look, but he noticed a sharp blade protruding from Steve’s abdomen. Grudgingly, Sam pulled the blade out of Steve’s body, blood dripping from the tip, Steve hauntingly silent. Parts of his body looked abnormal, swollen bruises covered his neck.

“Cap? No, no, come on, dude,” Steve said as he kneeled down, bring Steve close to his body.

“Sam…?” Steve asked hoarsely.

“Hey, hey… I’m here, Steve, I’m here,” Sam repeated.

Steve coughed up a small amount of blood, preparing to speak more than he should, before looking at Sam, grabbing his wrist for reassurance. 

“Remember that time we were in Copenhagen?” Steve shifted slightly, feeling Sam’s arms grasp him tighter, “We were cornered, some dude shot me a couple times…?”

“And I saved your ass? Yeah, I remember. Told you something would go wrong,” Sam joked although all he felt inside was fear. Tears stilled behind Sam’s eyes, almost afraid of falling.

“My plans almost always work,” Steve argued, blood rushing from his wounds since he used too much strength.

“Well, my gut will always be better than any training you’ve had,” Sam said while moving his hand to the back of Steve’s head.

“And what’s your gut saying right now?” Steve asked hopefully, even though he knew of what would come.

“That you’re getting out of this alive.”

Steve leaned his head towards Sam’s chest, his full weight on Sam’s arms. Sam sat him up a little straighter, blinking away when he glimpsed a pool of red rush out from under the body of his best friend.

“We both know that’s not true, Sam.”

Hearing Steve say those words made Sam feel almost completely hopeless. Steve couldn’t just be accepting this. He couldn’t because he was going to make it out alive.

“Steve, I swear… there’s something we can do, I can get T’Challa here or something. Don’t-Don’t go, not yet, please,” Sam said desperately. 

“I lived because of you, Sam… Don’t know what I would’ve done without the Troubleman soundtrack.” Steve chuckled bitterly, Sam taking in the smile and laugh of the man he would never be able to see again, as slight as it was.

Sam was gripping Steve as tight as he could, trying to stop him from going anywhere. “No, no, no, no, please. You can’t go, I don’t want you to.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Steve rasped weakly, “For… For being my best friend. Just-Just do me one last thing will you?”

Sam’s eyes were flooded with tears, his hands and arms soaked in the blood his friend. “Anything, Steve, anything.”

Steve shifted, looking away from Sam and towards the sky. A calm flow of tears streamed down Steve’s face, his breathing got shallow; he could feel himself starting to choke on his own blood. “Stay. I-I don’t want to die alone.”

“You got it, Captain. I’m here,” Sam whispered as he watched Steve’s eyes slowly flutter open and closed again.Sam was holding onto Steve with an iron grip, Steve returning the favor to Sam.

For the first time, Sam saw Steve scared. Captain America has no doubt been afraid before, but him showing it was something entirely different. All his fear and doubts hid well behind his blue eyes, a confident voice covering up his fiddling hands, a cold look giving a sense of surety. Steve made sure people didn't know he was scared. He couldn’t let people see their captain walk in fear. But now, that seemed to matter very little. 

Steve Rogers was scared. Heck, he was terrified out of his damn mind, just as much as Sam Wilson was. Sam Wilson. His best friend. The person who made adjusting to the 21st century bearable. The person who saved him too many times to count. Only this time, Sam Wilson wouldn’t be able to save Steve Rogers.

When Sam felt Steve’s body go slack in his arms, he could do nothing but cry and muffle the sounds of his sobs in Steve’s body. Not moments later, he was told the battle was won and Earth’s defenders reigned victorious. And all that victory dissipated when he told the team of the news.

Sam stumbled the battlefield after hearing his comm crackle. He looked up, maybe only a fourth left of the many the war started with (original avengers, Peter, Bucky, Rhodey, Carol [not a lot, just easier for me, sorry]). Everyone was wounded, multiple injuries plastered over their bodies, blood and dirt on their hands, arm, face; including Sam himself.

“Sam?” Rhodey asked, going over to him. Sam immediately relaxed on Rhodey, partially relying on Rhodey to hold him up.

“Capt-Steve… Steve is dead. We-um… We gotta get his body. And everyone else’s. We can’t leave ‘em here.” Sam was completely out of it, his brain all over the place, a million thoughts pestering him. It seemed everyone was the same at least ina. few aspects.

“Fury sent help, it’s on the way,” Sam heard someone say. He was too unfocused and exhausted to pay attention to anything else.

\-----

Sam sat in a chair in the corner of his room, darkness consuming him, only broken by the yellow light of the lamp next to him. He held a ringing phone in his hand, waiting for whoever he was calling to pick up. 

A muffled sound played before a voice started speaking: “Hey, um… This is Captain America or-or Steve Rogers, whichever one you’re calling for. Leave a message after the sound, I guess.”

“After the tone, Steve! After the tone,” a voice shouted in the background.

“Right, yeah, what he said.” The message ended with a click.

Sam looked down at the phone, only looking up when his door opened slightly to reveal Tony Stark. Tony looked tired beyond belief, bags under his eyes, his hair sticking in all sorts of directions. It was common knowledge that Tony must’ve been in his lab for the past couple hours. 

“Hey, Sam… I don’t know if you want to come out. It-It’s okay if you don’t, of course, but we just got some food. It’s in the kitchen,” Tony said wearily.

“What’d you get?” Sam asked.

“Thai food and shawarma.”

“His favorites,” Sam smiled.

“Besides a good hot dog,” Tony chuckled.

“Because they were around in the forties–”

“Even though they’re ‘unbelievably expensive now.’”

Tony and Sam smirked at each other before remembering that they wouldn’t be seeing Steve walk around the compound or draw on the balcony or read on the couch ever again.

“Food’s there when you want it,” Tony said, his voice back to the tired, monotonous tone from before. He stepped out to go back to the kitchen.

“Wait up, Tony,” Sam said before standing up. He almost left his phone in his room like he usually did before deciding to place it in his pocket. 

When Tony and Sam arrived at the communal floor, everyone was sitting at the kitchen island in a comfortable silence. Tony and Sam sat in their respective seats, Sam putting his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, both of them leaning on each other.

“Are any of us gonna be okay?” Bucky asked softly.

“Question is were any of us okay in the first place,” Tony responded.

“Bruce, you got anything?” Clint asked.

“I’m not that kind of doctor,” Bruce said, bringing a slight smile to both his and Tony’s faces.

“Yeah, we’re gonna be okay,” Sam concluded. 

And they would be. Only after a lot of time and a lot of therapy sessions with Friday, of course.


End file.
